dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Extended Universe
The DC Extended Universe is the cinematic universe in which every live action DC Comics movie is a part of following Man of Steel. Timeline *18,625 BC **Kara Zor-El apprehends Dev-Em after he kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise. (Man of Steel Prequel) **Krypton begins the Terraforming Project and sends a thousand ships through the universe. (Man of Steel Prequel) *18,615 BC **Kara Zor-El's Kryptonian vessel crash lands on Earth. (Man of Steel Prequel) *1914 **July 28 ***World War I begins. *1951 **Jonathan Kent is born. *1973 **October 21 ***Jonathan Kent gets married to Martha. *1974 **Lex Luthor, Sr. founds LexCorp. *1980 **Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van on Krypton. (Man of Steel) **Jor-El begs the Kryptonian Law Council to send ships to other planets as draining the core has taken its toll on Krypton. (Man of Steel) **The Sword of Rao attempt to overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council. (Man of Steel) **Jor-El steals the Growth Codex and Lara Lor-Van sends it to Earth with his son, Kal-El. Jor-El is killed by General Zod. (Man of Steel) **The Sword of Rao are put on trial for their crimes and sentenced to the Phantom Zone. (Man of Steel) **Krypton is destroyed by its unstable core. (Man of Steel) **Kal-El's ship lands in Kent Farm, Smallville on Earth. Kal-El is found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and adopted under the name of Clark. (Man of Steel) *1981 **Thomas and Martha Wayne are shot dead in front of their son Bruce in Gotham. (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *1989 **At Weisinger Public School, Clark Kent experiences his Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision and Heat Vision for the first time. (Man of Steel) *1993 **Clark Kent saves a school bus which crashes and falls into a lake. (Man of Steel) **Jonathan Kent tells Clark about the spaceship that they found him in. (Man of Steel) *1997 **Jonathan Kent dies in a tornado. (Man of Steel) *2000 **Alexander Luthor, Sr. dies. **Lex Luthor, Jr. becomes CEO of LexCorp. *2013 **The Merrevale Oil Rig burns. The crew are saved by Clark Kent. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent works at a bar and intervenes when his co-worker Chrissy is harassed by Ludlow. Clark quits and retaliates against Ludlow, putting logs through his truck. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent works under the alias of Joe for Arctic Cargo, investigating an alien signal in Ellesmere Island. (Man of Steel) **Investigative reporter, Lois Lane travels to Ellesmere Island and meets Colonel Nathan Hardy. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent uses his heat vision to uncover the Kryptonian ship and activates it. Lois Lane follows Clark onto the Kryptonian Ship and is attacked by a sentry. Clark destroys the sentry and cauterizes Lois' wound before leaving her somewhere safe. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent learns his real name and family from a holographic representation of Jor-El. (Man of Steel) **Clark Kent dons a suit with the House of El crest on and flies properly for the first time. (Man of Steel) **Lois Lane's story of her superhuman savior is rejected by Perry White so she tracks down more evidence, leading her to Smallville and Jonathan Kent's grave where she meets Clark Kent again. (Man of Steel) **Events of Man of Steel. *2015 **Events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *2016 **Events of Suicide Squad. *2017 **Events of Justice League. *2018 **Events of Aquaman. *2019 **Events of Shazam!. Characters :See: DC Extended Universe/Characters Movies *''Man of Steel'' (2013) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman'' (2017) *''Justice League'' (2017) *''Aquaman'' (2018) *''Shazam!'' (2019) *''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' (2020) *''Wonder Woman 1984'' (2020) *''The Batman'' (2021) *''The Suicide Squad'' (2021) *''Black Adam'' (2021) *''Shazam! 2'' (2022) *''The Flash'' (2022) *''Aquaman 2'' (2022) Comics *''Man of Steel Prequel'' (2013) Videos Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Universes